


Harry, I'm hungry.

by louistomllnson



Series: Harry, i'm hungry. [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, M/M, Other, potato kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomllnson/pseuds/louistomllnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's cooking dinner, when he gets a bit horny.<br/>And then Louis joins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry, I'm hungry.

Harry was bored. Completely utterly bored. He was stood in the kitchen, frustrated. Cooking was fun, sometimes. But not when he's bored and alone. And that's what Harry was. He was cutting up the potatoes for the mash, humming to himself lazily. Once the two potatoes were sliced into quarters, He poured them into a pot and began to cook them. Whilst they were cooking, Harry decided to pick up his phone and text his boyfriend. 'When will you be home, cutie? ;) ;) -H' A few seconds went by before Harry's phone beeped. He grinned, quickly opening up his messaging app and checking his new text. 'Soon, m'so horny bby! been hard all day fuck fuck fuck!' Harry let out a small moan at the text, biting onto his bottom lip as he stared at his screen. 'Shit Lou..' He sent back. It only took a few seconds before Harry recieved another text. He smiled, opening it up. He was a bit confused when he saw a picture attachment. Louis was meant to be driving right now. He shrugged it off and opened it anyway. His eyes widened when he realized the picture was of Louis' hard cock, and his jaw dropped when he realized that Louis was infact in a car. Driving. Sexting whilst driving. Harry couldn't believe it. The whole thing made Harry a little hard too. Harry shook his head. ' _Di_ _nner'_ He reminded himself.   
The mash was ready, twenty minutes later and Harry was still horny. He brought a hand down impatiently and palmed himself through his jeans, but stopped himself. ' _Not right now. Dinner.'_ He thought.  
But the pictures Louis kept sending where too much. The last he'd recieved was a video of Louis violently tugging at his cock, and it was driving Harry crazy. Louis had texted him after that with a simple 'Hungry, Haz.' And that text gave Harry some ideas.  
Hungry. Harry was Horny, And Louis was hungry. He had a solution to the problem, and he was too horny to think straight. "Fuck it." He thought. He grabbed the bowl containing the mashed potatoes and a spoon, and happily made his way to his room.

\--

Harry was sprawled out on his bed, naked, with two fingers inside himself in order to stretch himself out. "I'll give him something to eat." He murmured, bucking his hips slightly as his fingers brushed over his prostate. Once he'd fully stretched himself out, He scooped up some mash onto his finger and brought it up to his hole. He let out a loud moan, as he pushed his finger inside, smearing the mash against his insides. "Fuck yeah." He moaned out, nodding in satisfaction. "That's the way to do it." 

By the time he was halfway through the bowl of mash, he'd started using the spoon to stuff it inside. "Woa, much quicker." He murmured, smirking smugly. 

Once all of the mash was inside him, Harry stuffed the spoon up as well, to keep it in place. Then he got up, casually walking back to the kitchen. "Need to make some gravy." He mumbled, opening the fridge and soon preparing the sauce.

\--

An hour later, Harry had set everything out. He was laying down on the kitchen isle naked once again, with the spoon out this time. He'd placed it beside him, as well as the gravy and he sat there waiting for Louis to get home.

He heard some fumbling coming from the door and Harry grinned ecstatically. Lou Lou was home! "In the kitchen Boobear!" Harry shouted out immediately, Wide shit-eating grin on his face.

Louis hummed softly, nodding as he toed his shoes off and made his way to the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw the site. "Harry-Hazza-Haz, babe" He stammered with a groan. "Your. Your ass.... You have food up your ass!" He exclaimed. Oh shit. Well this was new!

"You said you were hungry." Harry explained, happily.  "And i was horny. Wanna taste?" He murmured in a super seductive voice.  
Louis immediately nodded, sprinting towards the isle. "Shit, Hazza. Babycakes, Lovey. What did you do!?" He mumbled innocently, awing the site infront of him.   
"Ca-Can i touch?" He asked, licking his lips easily. Harry smirked, nodding his head quickly. "Use the spoon, Feels so good inside me." He slurred.  
Louis nodded, before spotting the gravy. "What's that for?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow confusedly. "For later" Harry replied with a small giggle.  
And Louis needed no more replies. He simply grabbed the spoon and pushed it up Harry's asshole fiercly, scooping up some mash. "Fuck, Babes!" He mumbled, pulling the spoon back out. "Beauty.." He whispered, mouth slightly ajar in shock. 

"Go ahead, have a taste, Boo!" Harry giggled, biting his bottom lip super seductively.   
And that was enough permission for Louis. He smirked, bringing the spoon up to his lips and tasting the mash. He let out a small groan at the taste, nodding in approval. "Better than usual. Your a good chef, Haz!" Louis commented. He pushed the spoon back in, scooping up some more. "I could so get used to this." He added with his mouthful.

Harry laughed quietly, watching Louis happily. "Boo. Will'ya pure some of that gravy ov'a your beautiful cock, and then.. Maybe fuck me?" He mumbled embarrassedly. "So we can get some gravy on the mash. Add extra flavour to it." He added with a blush. "And- Fuck, Please. Feels so good inside me. 

Louis nodded, quickly doing as Harry said. He stripped off his clothes, standing there naked and smirked. "Still hard for you, babes." He mumbled as he picked up the small gravy container. He held his cock in one hand and poured a decent amount of gravy on top of it with his other. Once his cock was coated with the tasty lubricant, Louis stroked himself a few times, trying to spread it. "Ready..?" He whispered, stepping closer and lining himself up with Harry's hole. "Wanna fuck your tasty ass so bad." He slurred out, groaning.

Harry nodded in approval, bucking his hips up the tiniest bit. "Go, BooBear. Do it." He mumbled. And Louis did so. He pushed himself inside, letting out a loud moan at the feeling. "Fuck, Hazza. So full. Mash feel's  _SO_ good on my cock!" He moaned out, starting to thrust into him. Harry moaned out a few curses, and Louis smirked at that, speeding up. "Hell yeah, Harry. Your a genious." He whispered. Moaning out, He thrusted deeper into Harry each time. Before long, they where both a panting mess. Harry reached out and stopped Louis with one of his hands. "Taste!" He said with a giggle. Louis understood immediately and obliged. He pulled his cock out, and scooped up the mash on his cock with his finger and sucked on it. He smirked, looking at Harry as he did so. "Taste so good." Louis replied with a satisfying nod.  Harry giggled. "Can i taste, Boo?" He asked with a soft smile. Louis nodded, scooping up some more and feeding Harry. Harry groaned at the taste, hand wrapping around his length and quickly wanking himself off. "Taste so good, M'gunna cum!" He screamed, closing his eyes. Louis smirked, eyes widening. He tilted his head down, but kept his gaze on Harry. Wanking himself off as well, Louis moaned every so often. Two minutes later, they both let out a loud gasp and came all over each other.   
  
  


Harry bit his lips, looking over at Louis, shocked. "That was so freaking awesom!" He shouted out, and Louis replied with a nod. "We should do it again sometime.." He added. "How about with some curry and rice next time? Tomorrow's Indian night rememeber." Louis suggested happily.

Harry nodded, and stretched an arm out for Louis. "Sounds amazing." He mumbled. "Can't wait LouLou." He giggled happily. Louis hugged Harry back and smiled, crawling onto the isle beside him. And just like that, cuddling together, they fell asleep. Both with wide smiles on their faces.

 

Yeah, Come to think of it. Cooking really wasn't all that boring anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> this!!!!!!  
> is!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> a!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> joke!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
